E: Hunter and Prey
by Arada
Summary: Version 2 of Hunter and Prey. Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one to turn to…except the one he hates the most; the pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male pairing.


**A/N: **I have come back! And my writing style has changed a lot. So this is what I have decided to do if you guys haven't checked my profile today: I will leave up all my original stories and will be making a version two to the stories with grammatical/spelling changes and maybe even a plot change (not too much but this story never really had a much of a plot to begin with - I'm going to try and elaborate on this). For the most part, things will be the same but you'll be able to tell it's also going to be (way) different. Also, if you haven't already noticed, they took out my favorite symbol (the little dash marks) to use as scene switchers (which is extremely annoying).

**Timeline: **Right after Zero takes blood from Yuki, just like the original.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knights.

**Warning(s): **SLASH, OOC (I apologize in advanced for this because it's not intentional), typos, cursing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E: Hunter and Prey**

**.**

**Summary:**

Version 2 of Hunter and Prey. Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one to turn to…except the one he hates the most; the pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male pairing.

**.**

**Preface**

**.**

**Z**ero Kiryuu didn't hesitate – didn't think.

His brain was put on hold the moment the other boy showed himself (the brunette didn't even have a chance to say anything) and he found himself lunging – propelling – aiming a fist into his stomach, effectively knocking him off his feet – taking the other boy by surprise (and Zero reveled in the thought that he, the half-breed, was able to do even _that _to a _pureblood_).

_This one's for Yuki. – _the thought was like poison, adrenaline.

Then he was pummeling him, over and over.

His eyes were dark with lust – lust for blood (he craved it) and he bit back a howl, covering it up with another fist, and then another and another, until he was too exhausted to pull back. Instead, he just stared (glared) down at the brunette – gray eyes daring any sudden, unwanted movements – and clenched his teeth.

"Yuki isn't your toy." He could hear the bitterness laced with well-placed anger in his own voice. Kuran simply stared up at him. "I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you." He pressed on.

Kuran was still unperturbed – the lack of reaction fueled Zero's ever-growing rage. "She likes me." He said simply. "I like her."

Zero scowled. "If you try anything funny," he stopped in mid-sentence.

There was a flash of anger that passed through Kuran – it made Zero still, involuntarily flinch. He never saw Kuran look at him like that before – with such heated, smoldering hatred.

_If looks could kill, it'd be like that._

He was about to withdraw his hand, when suddenly, Kuran slammed a fist straight into his chest. Startled – taken completely by surprise – he found himself stumbling backwards and hit his back against the sink, hard. "You asshole," he wheezed.

Then he felt a solid knee connect with his abdomen. He doubled-over in pain. "You shouldn't be making threats to me." Kuran was suddenly looming over him.

Zero didn't look at him. "I can if I want to."

The response to his defiance was quick – before he knew it, he was on the floor – and Kuran was crouching next to him. "I wouldn't if I were you," he repeated. "Don't go messing with things you don't know."

_Don't go starting things you can't even finish._

Zero said nothing for a while.

Then, just like that, Kuran was up again (leaving Zero on the floor, groaning in pain and gagging on his own pool of blood). He sauntered off to the doorway. There, he paused – as if he knew what Zero was going to do next.

Zero gritted his teeth together. "I like," he gasped out, "I like Yuki too."

Kuran seemed to consider that. "I'd watch out if I were you, Kiryuu."

Then, he left.

And Zero pounded a weak fist into the floor. "Dammit."

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
